Athena (Hercules and Xena)
Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, and Weaving is a reoccurring character on Young Hercules, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, and Xena: Warrior Princess. Athena is more understanding and caring member of the Olympians, but this did not get in the way of attempting to kill Eve, who is prophesied to cause the Twilight of the Gods, becoming the main antagonist of season five. Her murder attempts ultimately lead to her demise at the hands of Xena. When Zeus is killed by Hercules, Athena takes command of Olympus. She believes in the prophecy that, if Xena's child is allowed to live, it will bring about the twilight of the gods. She is determined not to let this happen so she sets out to kill Xena's child. She gathers a great army to rival anything Ares could ever must: Roman Soldiers, the Royal Guards of Cleopatra, Knights from Brittania and her own Athenian Archers, all to lay siege to Xena's home village. When Athena's favourite warrior, Illainus is killed, she retreats in mourning. Athena continues her fight against Xena. She and Hades attack Xena but Xena manages to escape when she destroys Hades' Helmet of Invisibility. Not one to give up easily, Athena then orders Celesta to kill Xena but Celesta, like the Fates, refuses to interfere in what she considers the natural order. Athena angrily insists that Celesta carries out her instructions. However, Celesta is captured by Xena instead. In response, Athena orders her archers to capture Gabrielle and find out where Xena is hiding. Athena trades Gabrielle for Celesta and then gives chase, along with Hephaestus and Hades. Athena and the others rain fireballs on Xena, Gabrielle and Eve until the cart they are travelling in catches fire and topples over the cliff. Athena watches as Xena searches frantically for Eve in the wreckage and then grieves over Gabrielle's body. Satisfied that Eve is dead, Athena returns to Olympus. Believing Xena, Gabrielle and Eve to be dead, Athena continues her rule on Olympus for the next 25 years. When she finds out that Eve is still alive, she begins her campaign to end Eve's life once more. Athena calls on the Furies to torment Gabrielle over Joxer's death. However, while Eve is cleansed of her sins by followers of Eli, the deities attempt to attack her. However, Xena was able to slay a number of the deities, having been granted the power from the God of Love. Athena then berates the remains of the Pantheon for their brash actions and insists on the Furies doing their job. The Furies managed to compel Gabrielle to attempt to kill Eve while she is distracted. Xena races back to save her daughter, accidentally wounding Gabrielle. The Olympians then take the chance to attack, only to lose Deimos and Hades in the process, forcing them to retreat to Olympus. Aphrodite, who was Gabrielle's friend, brought them to Olympus, where Xena attempted to bargain with Athena, to save both Gabrielle and Eve in exchange for leaving them alone. But the decades of paranoia and loss had worn down Athena's sense of justice, replacing it with bitter pride. The lady of Olympus refused to be dictated by a mortal. Unfortunately, Eve dies, thus Xena no longer had the power to kill deities and was powerless until Ares intervenes, giving up his immortality and godhood to save the two. He told his half-sister that he had a thing for her, before Xena kills her, ending the rule of Olympus. Category:Deities Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Xenaverse Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Female Category:Necessary Evil